iMiss Those Rude Interruptions
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: The way she had shut him up on that night of the Lock-in. The way he had silenced her on iCarly when they were in the Mental Institution. There's not a day they don't miss those; those rude interruptions. SONGFIC: Taylor Swift-Last Kiss; AFTER iLOVE YOU


**A/N: So, I told you that I would have another songfic up. Well, I wasn't lying. Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: The way she had shut him up on that night of the Lock-in. The way he had silenced her on iCarly when they were in the Mental Institution. There's not a day they don't miss those; those rude interruptions. (SONGFIC; AFTER iLOVE YOU)(Taylor Swift-Last Kiss)**

**iMiss Those Rude Interruptions**

She sat there as she recalled the events from earlier that night. The way he had said it. Those three words.

_I still remember the look on your face_

Why do good things come to an end? It didn't seem fair. She loved him, shouldn't that be enough?

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

She looked at the time. 1: 58A.M..

_The words that you whispered; for just us to know_

She had been thinking that long? Two hours?

_You told me you loved me, so why did you go away? Away.._

Was the decision right? Had they broken up for a good reason? If it was such a good reason, why was she feeling so lousy?

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

The last hour and a half they'd spent together... the way it started pouring rain, and he grabbed her hand and took her someplace dry so she wouldn't catch a cold.

_Fresh on the pavement I ran off the plain_

He ended up kissing her, in the rain. Just to be the sappy tech nerd that he was.

_That July 9th, the beat of your heart_

The way he had hugged her at 11:59P.M.. So tight she felt his heartbeat. She would not let those tears she held in release from her eyes, no matter how much she wished that the night would never had ended.

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

The way he held her in his arms as they hugged. She kept telling herself that this was best, but it seemed so...wrong.

_Now, I'll go sit on the floor_

She couldn't sleep, not now. She went and sat on the floor, laptop in hands.

_wearing your clothes_

She went to the iCarly website. So many memories...

_All that I know, is that I don't know_

"The Most Insane iCarly Ever!"  She clicked on the video, wanting to relive that moment.

_How to be somethin' you miss_

How she had missed that moment. How good it felt. It left her wondering about him. If he had felt even one shred of what she did in that moment or in any moment they'd had together.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

She never thought she'd find herself in this position all those years ago. She didn't regret any of the time they'd spent together. They were the one thing, maybe the _only _thing, she'd ever thought was right.

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

Why had they ended? Why did it _have _to end?

_Your name; forever the name on my lips_

_He's a sappy dork_, she thought. She watched their lips connect on the screen.

_I do remember, the swing of your step_

How he had laid down that Pear Pad,

_The life of the party; you're showin' off again_

and kissed her.

_And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in_

He pulled her in, and she immediately stopped talking.

_I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did_

The memory was pleasing and brought a smile to her face. It quickly faded when she realized she'd never feel that way again. _Never. _Man, how much love sucks...

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

She closed the laptop and recalled the first day they met. That handshake. She'd had one of those shock things on her hand. Oh, he was so mad...

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

She loved him, but that didn't matter anymore. Then her thoughts went back to the lock-in; the mental institution.

_How ya kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

The rude interruptions. She laughed lightly.

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

How she missed those. She missed them so much.

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

She missed _him_. It had only been two hours, and she felt as if he had been gone forever.

_wearing your clothes_

She wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. That's not Sam Puckett.

_All that I know is I don't know_

Who was she kidding? She let the tears release from her eyes. She'd fallen too hard this time.

_How to be somethin' you miss_

What was he doing right now?

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

She wiped the tears away. What could she do?

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

She had to let it go. It was what was "best".

She crawled back into bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

_Your name; forever the name on my lips_

The next day, they had iCarly. She had to see him. The truth was, she wanted to see him.

_So, I'll watch your life in pictures, like I used to watch you sleep_

She arrived earlier than usual, secretly hoping he'd already be there.

_And I'll feel you forget me, like I used to feel you breath_

She took the elevator. The memory from the night before flooded her mind.

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just ask them how you are_

"I love you," He had said. That made her smile.

_I hope it's nice where you are_

"I love you, too." She replied, and kissed him.

_And, I hope the sun shines _

_Ding! _She arrived at the studio. He was there., messing with his tech cart.

_And it's a beautiful day_

"Hey, Benson." She said. You could feel it; the uneasiness between them.

"Oh, hey, Sam. How are you?" He questioned.

"I'm great," She lied, easily.

"Oh...Really?" He said, looking slightly pained.

_Somethin' reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

She sighed, "No...I hate you! I hate this! I don't want this!" She said, fed up with the sadness that had settled in her chest.

"I don't either!" He agreed.

"You can't just do this-"

"Sam, listen I-"

"No, just-" Neither noticed the closeness they had, and then...

_You can plan for a change in the weather and time_

Another rude interruption.

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

Another kiss.

_So, I'll go sit on the floor_

They broke apart, puzzled.

_wearing your clothes_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." She started.

"I love you," He said.

_All that I know is I don't know_

"I love you, too, but-" She said.

_How to be somethin you miss_

"The only regret I have about you and me, is that we broke up," He stated, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it." Maybe love wasn't so bad.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

"I hate you," She said, slightly smiling.

He kissed her again and she smiled against his lips.

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

It was on January 3rd, 10 years later that they married.

_Your name forever the name on my lips_

That girl had never forgotten that day.

_just like our last kiss_

She never would.

_forever the name on my lips_

It's been the best 10 years of her life.

_forever the name on my lips._

How do I know this?

_Just like our last..._

Well, because I was that girl, that hated him for making her so sappy and loved him for being one of the best things that had ever happened to her...

and I had missed those rude interruptions.

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
